Renegade Riders
by African Sunset
Summary: Several hundred turns have passed since AIVAS, and the Dragonriders have changed...once protectors, now conquerors. Please R&R chapter nine is up!
1. Good Morning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pern Anne McCaffrey does. All the characters are my own.

A while back I started a story but wasn't happy with how it was developing. Sooooo…I stopped writing. Sorry about that! This is a revised version. Bear with me! Please R&R. This story is set centuries after AIVAS and thread is a thing of the past.

**Good Morning!**

Ilona's eyes flew open at the sound of voices. A grayish blur met her sleepy gaze. Lifting her hand to rub her eyes, she found that her body was completely wrapped in the tattered thing that she called a blanket. Hot seasons in the southern continent called for lighter sheets; not covers and her thin childhood blanket worked perfectly. Moving her left shoulder to one side she tried to extract her right arm without causing more damage to the already stitched blanket.

"…_rip…"_

Too late. A tear, five inches in length, revealed a beam of light that could only herald another morning. '_Great'_ she thought '_another rip to stitch'_ Ilona could hear sounds of the fowl, runners, and herdbeasts waking, and strangely, the sound of hushed voices. Tuning out the other sounds Ilona focused on her father's unmistakable tenor and her step-mother's deep alto voice as they talked softly. 

"Bernen don't be--" Phalona's voice, though hushed, held a strain of anger.

She strained to hear the rest of the conversation but they had either turned their backs to the room or were talking quieter; she was unable to catch any words only the barest of mumbles. Ilona frowned and gently pulled off the tattered blanket without it ripping more. She sat up slowly, dropped her legs over the edge of her bed, and painstakingly lifted herself onto the floor and crept towards the door. She was rewarded with little more than quiet creaks from the old wooden bed; it being notorious for its squeaks and creaks.

Ear pressed up against the door and huddled in a crouched position, Ilona knew that if her brother woke and saw her she'd get in trouble, but she didn't care. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, and wouldn't it be _great_ if she knew something her overbearing brother didn't know! Pressing her ear harder against the door only made the mumbles louder. Suddenly a baby's soft wail silenced the voices and Ilona sat back annoyed as her little baby brother Pharen, Phalona and Bernen's first child, began to cry.

Ilona sighed as she gave up and pulled away from the door. Pharen's wailing had stopped her parents' conversation. She stretched out her arm, unaware that she had been holding it in an awkward position while eavesdropping, and winced, grinding her teeth to keep from cursing in pain. Grumbling and massaging her arm gently, Ilona stood up and tip-toed back toward her bed.

There wasn't much in the medium sized bedroom. Two beds, both dull brown lacking polish and showing age, lined the walls. Two bureaus just as old and dull had been placed behind the beds. Ilona was missing a drawer from her bureau, proof that it had become prey five turns back in an attempt to catch a tunnel snake which had been snatching fowl eggs from the coops.

It had been Astylar and Benton's idea, them having had the bureau before her, another one of their supposedly foolproof plans which once again hadn't worked. Ilona smiled as she remembered; her brothers had gotten into a lot of trouble that day with their father. Bernen didn't believe in waste, especially the kind of waste which involved one of his precious heirloom bureaus. '_Mother had…' _Ilona's smile disappeared as she stopped the thought. No need to think about _her_ now; it wouldn't do to sour the day that early.

Cracking her knuckles on each hand, a bad habit of hers, she reached the end of her bed and yanked at the hinges on the top drawer. It didn't budge, growling under her breath in annoyance she tried again, harder this time, and was rewarded with an ear deafening _screech_ as the drawer came loose revealing her work clothes.

A muffled groan came from the bed opposite hers but she ignored it. Coracon, the youngest of her three older brothers, would have to get up sooner or later. '_Probably sooner_' Ilona reflected, remembering their parents hushed angry voices.

'_I'll have to do laundry soon,' _she thought in dismay as she noted the few clothes to choose from. She chose her old green dress, one of her favorites because it went well with her dark brown eyes. Quickly she shed her sleep wear and put on her day clothes, nearly falling over as she sat down and tugged her shoes on.

Gathering her brown wavy hair she brushed quickly and roughly grunted every now and then when it found a few snags. The wooden brush had been a birthday present given to her by Astylar two turns before. Finished brushing, Ilona tied her hair into a hasty ponytail. Another day of work waited and although she was in no rush to greet it, she was more than a little interested in what her father and Phalona were arguing about.

Glancing over she eyed her brother's sleeping form. Coracon, her brother elder by two turns over her fifteen, shared the room with her so that the two other vacant bedrooms could be rented out when needed for travelers. Coracon's breathing was too quick, a telltale sign that he was awake and by his stillness she guessed he had been trying to get back to sleep after he had been woken up by the drawer or arguing.

"What do you think they were fighting about?" Ilona whispered softly, wondering if he had heard anything.

Coracon opened his eyes tiredly and glared at his sister. "Will no one let me sleep!" he complained and threw the sheets over his head.

"You must be curious!" she hissed walking over to look down at him reproachfully.

"We'll learn soon enough! Let me sleep…" was his muffled reply.

"I bet it's about the thieves." Ilona said excitedly. "You know everyone's been leaving since Trendor and Kern's places were found burned down. What if they've finally been caught!"

"If they _have_ been caught," Coracon retorted as he pulled off the covers, stood up and went to his bureau, "than don't you think they would have sounded happy instead of worried?"

Scowling at her brother's back, Ilona struggled with a comeback, even though Coracon's logic made sense. "Well maybe it's about the price of food! Everything's gone down in price since the plague in the larger holds! Maybe their worried about buying Pharen new clothes…" Ilona finished lamely knowing full well that lack of marks for Pharen's new clothes was the least of her parents' problems.

Coracon turned around and tucked his long sun-bleached brown hair behind his ears and out of his hazel eyes. He looked much like their mother with his willowy shape and pinched mouth, but his huge hooked nose belonged to her father's family.

"Tell me when you get an idea that actually makes sense!" Coracon sneered as he put on a tan shirt. "Those thieves have probably gotten another house, that's more than enough to get Phalona worried."

"I wish they would stop attacking homes, I mean what did those cotholders' ever do to any of them? Leola and Dayana were practically shipped off to their relatives' on the coast last sevenday. Why, of all people, did my friends have to leave?" Ilona whined. She sighed sadly and sat down heavily on her bed, staring gloomily at the floor. "At least Nella is still here."

"**SMASH!" **

Without warning her father slammed open the door of the room, causing it to smash against the wall then swing back and smack on the cheek.

"Are you okay Dad?" Ilona jumped, worried and yet rattled by her father's abrupt entry.

"I don't think I'll bruise." Bernen said, rubbing his cheek, "Don't think I'll be messing around with this door again!" He walked across the room and threw two woven satchels on Ilona's bed. "We need to get moving; we're leaving. I want both of you packed and ready in a half a candlemark."

"Wha…What's this all about?" Ilona stood up eyes wide open a look of disbelief and shock on her face.

"Phalona's gotten the food and cooking utensils packed. Now I need you both to load up the fowl, the cages-"

"Dad we can't just--" Coracon interjected looking at Bernen in astonishment.

Bernen shook his head as he swiftly left the room yelling over his shoulder. "We have no choice! We must get going or it'll be too late. The cages are outside. I'm going to need help filling up bins of water…and loading the wagon! Hurry up!"


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Pern, Anne McCaffrey does. All the characters are my own.

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Taken**

_ Bernen shook his head as he swiftly left the room yelling over his shoulder. "We have no choice we must get going or it'll be too late. The cages are outside. I'm going to need help filling up bins of water…and loading the wagon. Hurry up."_

"Dad!" Ilona called, following her father into the common room of the small cothold with Coracon right behind. "Is it the thieves? Why are we leaving?"

Phalona was at the table feeding Pharen. Everything would have appeared normal except for the strained look on her step-mother's face. "I've already fed him milk, but he needs to finish those slices." Phalona spoke to Ilona without making eye contact and in one sweeping motion, rose from her seat, grabbed some bags full of jarred goods and headed out the door, leaving Ilona to take care of Pharen. Coracon quickly followed Bernen outside.

"Dad this is crazy! We can't just up and go because —" Coracon began to protest.

"I've heard enough!" Bernen snapped as he spun around quickly and brought Coracon to a stop with his glare. "We are leaving because that is the _safe_ thing to do. I don't want to hear anymore arguing. Now start loading…_NOW!"_

Ilona winced as she heard her father's angry tone. Pharen smiled as he grabbed the sleeve of her dress then reached for the fruit slice in her hand, oblivious of the tension, or maybe clever enough to try and change the air with a sweet gesture. _'At least he's in a good mood.' _Ilona, in spite of Pharen's efforts, highly doubted that tension would ease off anytime soon.

The sound of hurried footsteps filled the room. Coracon entered and his gait was deliberate and angry, dust rose from the wooden floor with each stomp as he scowled at his sister. Tightening his clutch on an empty satchel, he headed toward their room. He was annoyed Ilona had the 'easy' job of feeding the baby, and though he knew better, he needed a target for his anger.

"Can't you just say why we're leaving?" Ilona asked again repeatedly as her father and stepmother hurried in and out of the house. They answered her with reproachful looks and terse demands to feed the baby quicker. By the time Pharen had finished his red fruit, Ilona had learned nothing and was even more lost and worried than she had been earlier.

Coracon hadn't been told anything either which increased her worry threefold. If Bernen hadn't told her brother, then something awful must have happened. What _was_ the matter?

Wiping her baby brother's face of the red fruit mess, she lifted him into her arms and patted him on the back and was rewarded with a loud _burp. _Luckily his play pen was the last thing Phalona intended on loading and Ilona placed her happy, drooling brother into the pen and handed him his carved toy runnerbeast. Making sure the baby was content; she quickly stepped outside to see the progress her family had made with the wagon

Just about everything had been loaded, beside the fowl. Their squawks could be heard as her brother began to catching them in their coop to the back of the cothold. Their runners, Cormuck, a bay and white spotted gelding, and Clara a solid bay mare were already hitched to the wagon. Bernen was making the last check on the ropes to their three herdbeasts Taty, Veroil and Katha. The two calves would follow their mothers' and needed no ropes. Munkess, their gray feline, was hissing in his own cage underneath the small kitchen table already on the wagon. Phalona finished adjusting Pharen's crib near the front of the wagon and headed inside along with Bernen.

"What? _What's_ the matter? _Tell_ me!" Ilona demanded, stomping into the house seeing a chance to confront her parents. She was bewildered at the abruptness of her father's decision and angry because both he and Phalona refused to answer her questions. "You two can't just order us to pack everything and leave _without_ telling us why!"

Waking up early to pack pots and pans wasn't what Phalona idea of fun, either. Now the house appeared empty with most of the small furniture packed up. The larger furniture, such as her husband's heirloom bureaus, would have to be left behind unless clever loading could leave adequate space on the wagon.

She sighed as Ilona stomped into the room, not looking forward to telling her belligerent stepdaughter the news. '_Sometimes I wish she was not always so stubborn_' Phalona thought wishfully. Her day had started early and she was not looking forward to the travel ahead with her two stepchildren and a teething toddler. Coracon was a good boy, nearly a man, though he was often quite lazy.

Ilona did not like Phalona one bit. She had tried many times to break the icy barrier between them, but it just continued to build up. She was rude and stubborn whenever Phalona tried to help with anything, which was just about all the time. Ilona's knowledge of a woman's daily routine, such as sowing and cooking, was minimal and Phalona was simply trying to help. Phalona could see the good in her, especially when Ilona took care of Pharen. But it seemed apparent that any love for her little half-brother wasn't lost on her stepmother.

"You're father smelled smoke this morning and went to investigate with Terri's husband, right up the road--" Phalona stopped and swallowed as she bent over and picked up a box of wooden spools. Her hands were already slick and sweat began to bead on her forehead and face. It was Ilona's right to know what had happened she was old enough. Besides, Phalona thought, it involved her good friend. If Ilona could handle slaughtering chickens she could handle this. No…no, it was wrong to keep it from her. This was different. This was her friend she had every right to know what happened…

'_Then why are you freezing up? Just tell her!' _The unbidden thought sprung up and made Phalona wince. She had never been good at dealing with other people's pain, especially those younger than her. Putting the box on the table she turned and faced Ilona and unconsciously squared her shoulders.

"I am sorry to tell you…" she paused to gain strength, "…but Nella and her family were attacked last night by thieves. Her father, Keller, was found dead in the front yard. He was stabbed to death. There house was burned….nobody else was found."

Ilona couldn't stop looking at her step-mother's face. It didn't make any sense. She had seen Nella two days before while collecting herbs with her great aunt Suri and little brother Destin. '_This wasn't right_' she thought. '_Nella was fine. This must be a cruel joke_' Ilona gulped, but found she couldn't swallow. The lump in her throat didn't allow it.

Her father walked into the room took one look at Ilona's ashen face, her eyes filling, and instinctively walked over and hugged her, forgetting his own anger. She clung to him, scared to even think what may have happened to one of her best friends.

"It's all right." Bernen said as he hugged her. "One of Terri's boys was sent with a message for help to Lord Holder Barrek. We'll find her."

"Why?" Ilona snuffled as she tried to hold back her tears. "What did Nella…I just saw her…"

"Thieves don't care, Ilona. All they care about is getting money." Bernen spoke gently as he held Ilona at arm's length away and looked directly into her eyes. "We need to leave. Six more families were attacked between yesterday and the day before. We _have_ to leave today."

Coracon stomped like a child as he entered the room. The large scowl still frozen on his face, warning that there was going to be trouble. Phalona frowned and he glared, but stopped when he saw the tears on Ilona's face.

"I…uh never mind." Coracon murmured, shifting uneasily under Phalona's stare. "I'll go take care of the fowl."

"I'll go help him." Ilona whispered as she visibly fought to control her emotions. Wiping her teary eyes she followed Coracon out the front door.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Phalona asked Bernen. "They need to know. They're old enough, Bernen. They want to grow up." She patted Pharen on the back and added, "Let them."

"They're already scared enough. Ilona is beyond herself right now. Knowing anymore would be too much. Besides…"

"She's strong, Bernen. It's worse to leave her in the dark!"

Bernen watched Ilona go with a worried expression on his face. He turned and sighed wearily as he walked over and picked up his youngest child and kissed him on the cheek. The baby gurgled happily. "We don't even know if what Terri's son saw was real. It was very early, much too gray for a clear description...."

"I think they have a right to know." Phalona murmured as she cleaned up the mess Pharen had made while being fed. "They'll find out sooner or later whether or not you tell them…it should come from you."

"If what he saw was real, we have only so much time…" Bernen swallowed, his throat dry, handed Pharen over to Phalona, and headed out the front door to complete loading the wagon.

The toddler giggled as Phalona bounced him on her hips, completely unaware of his mother's worried frown. Fear, suppressed the entire morning, began to finally take hold and grow inside of her. Normally a calm woman, she tightened her arms around Pharen, dreading what threatened to come.


	3. No Haven

Disclaimer: I do not own Pern, Anne McCaffrey does. I simply like to write stories about it! All the characters are my own.

**No Haven**

Ilona sat up with her father, fanning him with a leaf while sipping lukewarm water from her small wooden cup. The Southern Continent had always been her home and heat had never effectively bothered her, even so, there were days when the heat and humidity forced a time of rest. Her father obviously didn't know about that rule. It was nearly four in the afternoon and they hadn't taken a break since they had left home. Even when other Cotholders' had called for them to stop and rest her father had declined and they had kept on going down the dusty road. To make matters worse, Pharen had an especially determined tooth coming in, and no matter what Phalona or Ilona did he wouldn't stop wailing.

"Dad can't we just stop for a while? Pharen won't be quiet, it's getting way too hot to be working the runners so…and I'm hungry." Ilona whined, eyeing her father hopefully.

Bernen just grunted and jerked on the reigns to make the beasts slow down but not to stop. Ilona thought she heard her father mumble 'cool off'. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she slowly moved across the wagon where the piles of bagged who-knows-what offered some shade.

At the beginning she had been excited to leave, to get away from what had taken Nella. Soon, though, she felt that there wasn't anything dangerous about the dragonlengths of tropical forest on each side of the route. Coracon had quickly fallen asleep on top of some bags of clothing and had been asleep since. Ilona was actually irritated that Coracon could sleep through Pharen's discomfort.

Phalona had tried to persuade him to eat or play, and then finally, to just be quiet. After all of that didn't work she put him in his crib, where he continued to wail, but thankfully with less gusto than the candlemarks before. More time passed and the steady thumping of hooves made her mind wander, she sprawled lazily, head hanging over the edge of the wagon. '_I wish this could all just stop'_ she gazed at the ground running under the wagon, a bump jostled her to consciousness and she realized the crying had stopped.

"Finally I thought he'd never be quiet!" Grumbled Coracon as he stretched and yawned, his wild curly hair was plastered on his head in different directions. Wiping his face with his shirt to get rid of the sweat he glanced around seeing Ilona, and grinned foolishly. She was tired but since her brother had woken up the chance of her getting any sleep was small. Coracon loved attention and in his own selfish way could antagonize just about any person until they succumbed to his pressure. Whether he wanted to just talk or play a game, he was generally relentless. Moving across the wagon he came over and slumped down next to her.

Ilona sighed; she wasn't interested in talking about anything. Nella…Nella one of her best friends was dead. No amount of persuasion from her family could change her mind, why would the thieves let a young girl live anyways? Ilona flinched away from that thought; she was no sheltered little girl, having grown up on a farm and knew what happened between boys and girls. Yes, if Nella wasn't dead then it would be better if she was…

"Well! I can't wait until we get to the coast! So what do you thinks going to happen to us" he yawned and grinned at his sister, "Any thoughts?" Coracon was no idiot, one of her best friends had just disappeared and was possibly dead, and he had seen the anguish on her face and knew what she was thinking about Nella Unbeknownst to Ilona, her brother was doing his best to appear happy and excited and to get her mind away from the loss of her best friend.

Ilona sighed and struggled to think of something interesting, with some luck "I bet we'll get to Paradise Hold and then get a boat to the Northern Continent…?" Coracon grinned enthusiastically at his sister, (his plan had worked!) encouraging her on with a nod.

Ilona's eyes grew round as she continued to speak, her mind neatly diverted from Nella. She had always wanted to go on an adventure, but being the only girl in the family meant a arranged marriage in the future. One she didn't look forward to at all. Ilona didn't think that such daydreams were possible, but to go to the north…

"We could go to Fort Hold and see the Harper Hall!! And then travel to Benden Hold…" Ilona sighed; she had always had make-up adventures with Nella, Leola and Dayana. The Northern Continent, it had always seemed a place of mystique, of ancient Hold feuds and of course the Dragonriders, their dragons and the now silent Weyrs. Ilona had never dreamed of exploring the North without her friends… '_Guess I have no choice now' _she thought as a stray tear trailed down her cheek.

Another two boring days of baby crying, low rations and little sleep passed before the family finally arrived at Paradise River Hold. It was midday and the usable land surrounding the hold was packed with similar looking wagons and families. Bernen was forced to make camp near a fenced pasture, where several fine-looking runners and foals grazed contentedly near their wagon and raised their heads when Pharen would screech. Right after they had parked, a smaller wagon followed up behind them and was pulled by a single weary-looking old runnerbeast; inside the wagon were a young man and woman with a small amount of personal belongings.

The young man was sturdy and short with a brown mustache and brown hair. The woman was blocked by a large piece of furniture so all that was visible was her long black hair. The man got down and after removing the harness from the old runner and tying her to his wagon, proceeded to walk towards their wagon Bernen nodded to the young man as he wiped down Cormuck, one of their runners. They began to speak quietly and Phalona must have noticed Ilona and Coracon trying to listen in on their father's conversation, because she set them hard at work on the opposite side of the wagon feeding and watering the fowl. Neither of them could catch a single word as the fowl cackled and honked wildly, each trying to get the food and water first.

The young man had left quickly and gone back to his wagon, his visit had seemed to only make Bernen more worried, and he snapped for no reason at Ilona and Coracon. At sunset a number of men, and a few women, began to congregate further up on the dirt road. Bernen, the young stranger and Phalona all excused themselves and went to join the group.

"You two have to stay here and watch the wagon." Phalona had instructed. "Make sure no one steals anything! Cedrin mentioned that--"

"Who's Cedrin?" Ilona had implored.

Coracon had guffawed at her. "The man who talked to Dad dimglow! Even I knew that." He had scoffed.

"It doesn't matter Ilona!" Phalona had sharply intervened as she handed Pharen to Ilona. "Both of you watch the wagon and do _not_ leave."

Ilona stood pouting on the wagon every now and then standing on her tippy-toes, trying to see where her parents were. She watched the growing crowd with fear and excitement. Ilona had never seen so many people in one place before, it gave her a flutter feeling in her stomach.

'_I wonder how many people are here'_ she mused _'Must be at least a hundred!'_

Coracon was leaning on the wagon, facing the gathering. Just as annoyed he hadn't been allowed to join the crowd with their parents.

Pharen slept in Ilona's arms. She placed her feet carefully as she made her way towards the front of the wagon, and Pharen's crib. He wiggled as she lowered him into his cradle, but didn't wake. Ilona made sure Pharen was asleep in his crib before she settled in the driver's seat which offered a better view for her short height than the back of the wagon.

She couldn't make out anything else as the discussion became entangled and one conversation was quickly drowned by another.

"Hear anything?" Ilona asked her brother. Coracon just shook his head as he let out a long sigh of frustration.

Ilona's curiosity was eating away at her fear and giving her a strong sense of bravery. She could go into that crowd, no problem. _But will Coracon tattle on me?_ Ilona was mulling over the idea when a sound caught her attention, it made her pause and listen hard, trying to discern what it was. The sound was familiar but she couldn't place it. Then it clicked.

It was they sound of runnerbeasts, many of them. Right then the runners could be seen with their riders coming from the Hold. There were nine of them in total and from what she could see they were wearing some type of matching uniform. They slowed and came in front of the throng. The sight of the men quickly silenced the crowd, all were visible wary of them. Ilona squinted but had trouble distinguishing any physical aspects of the men; they were just too far away. A man in the front kneed his runner a few steps closer and those close shrank away. He cleared his voice and unrolled a scroll he retrieved from his light weight jacket. Holding it up, he addressed the crowd.

"I bear message from Lord Holder Seaton." he shouted clearly, "All holdless families seeking refuge will find no permanent refuge here. The heads of each family are to sign in at the temporary guidance stations for further information. These stations are located on all of the roads going into the main Hold area. Families are given a total of three free days before guards will begin to take a refuge tax, the amount of which will vary with the size area being used. At the end of the seventh day, after the three free days, families will be escorted off Lord Holder Seaton's land. So decrees Paradise River Hold's Lord, Holder Seaton."

The speech clearly over the man put away the scroll and turned his runner away. The others followed and galloped behind, back towards the Hold, leaving the crowd behind them in shocked silence.


	4. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Pern, Anne McCaffrey does. All the characters are my own.

**Rumors**

It was the fourth day after their arrival at Paradise River Hold, and the guards had come that morning to extract the refuge tax from Ilona's father and several other families. The look on her father's face had been pained, and he refused to tell Coracon and Ilona what the amount had been. Their own wagon was larger than the average families, to accommodate livestock supplies. Upon hearing the allotted ten day time span, Bernen had sought out a less crowded area to make 'home,' and found a slightly more comfortable accommodation farther north, but closer to the coast. Work was hard to come by but those lucky found work, more often than not, on the fishing boats. It was hard and paid little, but every mark was appreciated by families.

Ilona and Phalona were sitting with their backs to the wagons back left wheel, trying to escape the hot evening sun in the semi-cool shade. Pharen was crawling around in the makeshift pen next to Phalona who was on Ilona's right side. Two small piles of clothing sat in-between, and both women were mending. Phalona had finished Coracon's ripped shirt sleeve and was onto mending Bernen's extra pair of working pants. Ilona was nearly done sewing up Pharen's little overalls.

The little tyke had worn out the knees and proceeded to nearly rub his knees raw before anyone had noticed. Luckily they had another pair for him to wear, this time, though Ilona had added some tough pieces of leather hide to protect from the gravel where he played. After that she had her own shirt, then Phalona's to fix. Both had small tears and were easy to mend, thankfully. Her back was starting to ach from the constant pressure of her back against the wooden wheel.

All along the road other woman were doing similar mundane chores, giving the Hold a deceivingly pleasant living scene. In actuality near panic reigned. Phalona had been the first to come home with the gossip, overhearing it from around a well where she had been collecting water for washing. From what she could discern, the thieves were doing a good job in bringing the Lord Holder's small contingent of soldiers to their knees, if any even chose to fight. No one understood how a bunch of thieves could defeat the soldiers, but somehow it was happening.

Then Coracon had heard more on the ship where he had found part-time work. He heard from a sailor that the thieves were scourging small cot holder families and taking away any teenagers and animals, though no one seemed to know why. What use could thieves have with people? Then of course the last piece was heard by the entire family when another similar cot holder family was being forced out of the Hold. The old auntie of the family had tried to bribe the guards with a small bag of marks.

'There are dragons!," she'd screeched waving her arms wildly at the surrounding wagons. "I saw them burn a wagon! With my own eyes!"

The guards ignored her words and continued to force the family, against the auntie's wishes, going so far as to even laugh at her.

"Dragons have been gone for two hundred turns old woman!" One especially rude guard had laughed. He gestured at a youngster on the wagon. "Take care of this old coot lad, best not let her talk more, might scare the youngins!"

Ilona had witnessed similar scenes in the last four days. Every afternoon accountants' in Paradise River Hold colors would go through, with a guard escort, and take down each new family's names of sheets of pale yellow paper. They were the ones who judged the size of the families' belongings and determined how much they should be taxed. Families were desperate, but misbehaving on the Lord's land was punished by the immediate removal from the lands, so civil order was maintained, but only so.

"You can fix those some other time." Phalona said gesturing towards the skirts. "We need to get those animals watered before they croak in this heat."

Ilona blinked and lost her train of thought. Phalona looked expectantly at her and Ilona sighed softly. Her step-mother didn't need to say anymore of the matter. Today it was Ilona's turn to water the animals. She got up without a word and hurried over to the livestock. At home she was rarely so willing to do such grueling work as watering, but they had lost six fowl in the last two days from overheating.

They had been good hens and she knew how much losing them had cost her family. Animal prices were especially high, and if worse came to worse they could sell some of theirs for the desperately needed marks. Ilona cut off that thought, not wanting to let her thoughts spiral and delve too deeply into what _might_ happen.

"I am going to get some dinner started. I need you to get some water to boil while you're out watering the animals."

Ilona grimaced, but kept her mouth shut from the look Phalona shot at her. Patience was thin and no one needed another fight. So far, Ilona had set a record with her brother and step-mother, for they argued over the most ridiculous things and for no reason whatsoever. Her father had to break up the argument she had had with Coracon about who worked harder, sentencing him and Ilona to organizing the wagon under his supervision.

_At least the wagons are somewhat organized now_ Ilona thought, smiling as she unhitched Cormuck their gelding from his hitch near Clara. She brushed him down; removing any dust he may have gotten under his coat and then went to find the makeshift carrying saddle Bernen had made. All the places near wells and watering holes had been claimed early on, and lugging buckets of water to the wagon was a waste of valuable time and effort. So, Bernen had used an old worn saddle to tie on hides pieces and metal clips, making it possible to transport all the water they needed in two 'short' trips. Bernen then had made clever covers out of leather to keep most of the water from splashing as the horses plodded to and from the well.

Placing the four empty buckets on the hooks, Ilona took hold of the lead line and walked ahead of Cormuck who followed willingly. None of the animals had liked being cooped up the last four days, but they could do nothing about it. The runner's feet stirred up dust in the road turning his legs a muddy brown color. _More work for me_, Ilona thought tiredly as she walked the half a mile to the well. The road wasn't busy, as it was near the hottest time of the day and sensible people and animals were seeking the shade. That's why she was getting the water now. The line at the well was too long during the morning and late afternoon.

Wagons lined the roads where luckier families had found spots in fields where they could graze their animals. Runners dotted the road sides and nickered when Cormuck passed, he answered but didn't pull the lead line. Clara still needed to learn not to pull, since Coracon had lost hold of her lead line when she was lured by a stallion hitched in a field. Coracon had gotten into trouble with the stallion's owner Ilona remember and smiled smugly. Which was the reason, Ilona reflected, _she_ was getting water today and not her brother.

Arriving at the watering area, Ilona was pleased to see no one around it at the moment. Tying the lead line around a recently erected hitching post, Ilona lifted a bucket off the saddle and set it on the ground near the well. After wiping some sweat and dirt from her face, she loosened the rope that was tied to the bucket, making it swing and disappear into the well. The rope relaxed as the bucket hit the water, and Ilona noticed how much more rope was needed to find the water this time. She began to pull, to raise the full bucket, and her arms muscles were soon on fire but not, Ilona noted proudly, soar. Breathing slowly through gritted teeth she got into the rhythm of breathing and pulling and thinking of nothing else but to just pull and don't stop.

"Do ya need any help?"

Ilona gasped, startled, sweaty hands slipping on the rope.

"Sorry about that."

A voice, unmistakably young and female, spoke up behind Ilona. She turned around, still holding the rope, and squinted through the sun's glare. Wide set eyes were the first thing she noticed, then their light brown color. Twin braids of sun-bleached near-blond hair, and a wide mouth slowly came into focus. The sun was too bright to see any more details, as black dots from the glare were forming over Ilona's eyes and she turned back to the well.

"Oh, you just startled me that's all." Ilona muttered, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice. It didn't help that this was the second to last draw she had to do before she could head home and drop off the water load. Then come back for another. Ilona managed to drag the rope up and hook it before the girl could offer anymore help, lifting the bucket of water from the hook she placed it on the ground in front of her feet. Wiping her forehead with her hands to rid herself of the sweat she finally got a good look at the pesky intruder.

She stood a hair taller than Ilona's five foot three inches, and looked to be about her age. With a small straight nose, pretty pink lips and a curvy body, all of which Ilona was instantly jealous. The girl had a bucket setting on the ground in front of her and she smiled politely. In one sweeping haughty glance the girl looked over Ilona and discarded her as not interesting. Ilona wasn't interested in girly things, unlike the girl in front of her who had on a pretty light purple dress which was perhaps a size or two too small for her.

_'Probably on purpose', _Ilona thought remembering the haughty look with a great degree of disgust.

"I'm Margery, daughter of Leand and Ardelis of Paradise River Sea Hold." Margery spoke proudly, lifting her head and looking down at Ilona over her nose. "You must be one of the refugees judging by your…the amount of water you need."

Margery finished lamely, shifting her eyes, annoyed of herself, but trying to hide it behind her proudly upheld shoulders. It was clear to Ilona already that Margery thought herself…better. She spoke too blatantly for anyone but the most air-headed dimglow to realize that. Her annoyance had grown with every word Margery had spoken. _So what if I'm a refugee! _Ilona thought hotly, but kept the words inside. Silence stretched for a minute or two, perspiration formed on Margery's forehead and she shuffled her feet uneasily.

"Hello Margery-" Ilona started out with the politest voice. "I'm Ilona daughter of Bernen and Della of Neeron Hold. But my mother disappeared…and my father remarried so I guess I would be daughter of Bernen and Phalona." Ilona could see she had made the girl even more uncomfortable by the mention of her lost mother. It brought about a vicious feeling of victory in her, which only grew as Margery seemed to be at a loss words.

"I'm ss..orry for your…loss…"

Margery tripped over her words blushing hotly, turning her forehead, cheeks and ears bright pink. _Not so great now, are you. _Ilona thought behind a carefully concealed smile. Cormuck huffed, blowing air onto Ilona's face, clearly indicating his boredom and dislike of the heavy buckets. Picking up the well's water filled-bucket with one hand, Ilona used the other hand to take off the cover to the bucket hooked on Cormuck's saddle.

Throwing the cover over the saddle, she braced one hand on the bucket's bottom, to lift, and the other on the side to guide the water pouring into the empty larger bucket. The water from the smaller bucket filled it only halfway. _One more fill,_ Ilona thought tiredly, latching the well bucket back on the rope. All throughout this, Margery had been talking, but Ilona ignored her.

"… said that I could get a good amount of marks working for people, and families who were refugees. You know, helping to water, caring for brats and that type of stuff. So I thought 'why not' right?? But it's been getting harder to find work since Lord Seaton started imposing the tax and then forcing people off the hold lands…"

Ilona turned around and nodded sympathetically. She wasn't interested in the girl's problems, the sun was getting higher and she still had another trip to the well to complete.

"Have you heard anything about these Dragonriders?" Ilona butted in as Margery was taking a breath in between sentences. The girl could really talk.

"Uhh…" She looked somewhat annoyed at being interrupted; her eyes squinted, almost in a glare.

"Well." She whispered, intensely taking a step closer to Ilona and sneaking glances to see if anyone was listening.

"I've heard that there's these Weyrleader's, who are really mad about the dragons being poisoned all those turns ago and now they're attacking people to make up for it! "

Margery was now talking in whispers and had Ilona's full attention. This was the best news yet! She huddled in closer as Margery's voice became hard to hear over the shouts of children playing games a way up the road.

"The Dragons killed the families, and ate all those who wouldn't become they're slaves! I heard that it was the Weyrwoman's gold that flamed four families then ate them!!!!"

Margery looked triumphant when she stopped, watching Ilona ponder what she had just learned. Ilona's hopes fell as Margery ranted on. _Gold's can't flame, _she thought sadly. Gossip had ways of twisting facts, and clearly Margery hadn't been taught much about dragons; because what she had said was impossible.

"So where'd you hear this?" Ilona murmured, suspicious suddenly of Margery's source…or sources.

"I've been picking up information and putting it together, you see. I got the bit about the Weyrleader's from a family friend, the one about the killer gol - "

"**Margery!** **MARRRRGERRYY!!! **_**What**_ is taking so long!!"

Margery whipped around and Ilona spied over her shoulder a woman in her late thirties, wearing a handkerchief over her head and a patched and faded brown dress holding a black haired wailing toddler. She was standing by a small wagon with two bovines. Scowling, the woman continued on, oblivious to the amount of embarrassment she was causing Margery.

"Hurry up, girl! I have to wash this _brat_ and clean the dishes and can't do any without WATER! I am NOT paying you to PRATTLE!"

Margery had already pushed past Ilona and was hauling up her load of water before the woman was done yelling.

"Sorry! Sorry, won't happen again! I promise!" Margery said over her shoulder as she gasped, dragging at the rope, obviously not strong enough to lift any faster.

Ilona rolled her eyes than went to help haul out the bucket, Margery glared at her but didn't try to stop her from helping. Working together they had it out in no time. Margery looked exhausted, but she didn't waste a moment and quickly lifted, with shaking arms, the well bucket's water into her own. Sloshing a ridiculous amount of water onto the dry ground she filled her own bucket to the top. The woman, or Margery's employer, had only watched long enough to make sure that Margery was getting the water before she had trudged behind the wagon with the toddler.

"Thanks for the help." Margery said, handing the empty well bucket back to Ilona, though she clearly didn't sound like she meant it.

"It was nothing. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for talking to me."

Margery shrugged her shoulders, then taking a deep breath lifted the bucket with both hands and waddled off to the wagon, spilling water out ever few steps. Ilona watched her go, glad to be rid of her and her notions about gold's flaming.

"Dimglow." She muttered to herself before reattaching the well bucket and sending it down to scoop up some more water.


	5. Aquaintances

Disclaimer: Anne McCaffrey created Pern I do not and I will not take credit for it.

**Acquaintances **

Ilona sat beside Coracon, chores done they both watched the large amount of traffic from the side of the dirt road, where they currently lived. Watching the people and wagons pass on the ground near their wagon was surprisingly, interesting. There was always something neat traveling with the refugees. So far, Ilona had seen a fancy carriage reputed for carrying family members of Paradise River Holder Seaton, groups of trader's with a brightly painted wagon, and a Canine Trainer with three "purebred" canines, whatever that ment.

Coracon had arrived home after doing little odd jobs on a ship at Paradise River Sea Hold, Bernen was still out working on another boat, fishing. He had been lucky to score the job, with as little experience he had with large scale fishing. Of course, since Bernen and Coracon had gotten there new found sea jobs, there had been no lack of fish to eat. Ilona had found herself hating the white meat, having had had fish for two meals every day, for five days. She didn't know if she could stand another fried or grilled fish for lunch and dinner.

"Coracon, Ilona!" Phalona yelled form behind the wagon, startling both Ilona and her brother from their relaxing pastime.

Ilona sighed in annoyed resignation."Now what?" she muttered. Coracon heard her, and smiled slightly.

"Yes?" Coracon hollered back at their stepmother. The siblings both knew that Phalona was going to put them to work, "Maybe she'll give us something easy this time." Coracon said, as he got up and dusted his pants off.

"Hah!" Ilona laughed, getting up and dusting off her faded green dress, "I bet she'll have us clean something horrible."

Coracon shrugged as he stretched and yawned. Phalona walked around the end of the wagon with a piece of hide in her hand. Ilona saw this and smiled, the piece of hide could only mean one thing. Shopping! Normally she detested doing shopping errands for her parents, but now it had become a fun thing she and Coracon could do together.

Even if it wasn't a Gather Day, there was always a makeshift market set up at Paradise River Hold. Ilona looked over and saw Coracon grinning broadly; it meant meeting new people, girls for him. She rolled her eyes,_ boys, _Ilona thought, still smiling as she took the worn hide from Phalona. Phalona saw her smiling and grinned wearily. Keeping track of the wagon, plus her kids during the past few days had been stressful for the step-mother. Bags hung under her eyes, and worry lines had appeared on her around her mouth and on her forehad.

"Now" Phalona started off, "try to get as much as you can on the list without spending all the marks. I circled what we need the most." She paused for a moment and frowned, then nodded. "I really can't think of anything else…be careful and don't get into trouble. That's the last thing we need right now. Oh you two should take Cormuck," Phalona continued gesturing to the gelding, "I don't think making trips today is possible…just be sure that you don't overload him, especially in this heat."

"Okay." Ilona quipped in, looking at the list. Phalona handed a small bundle of marks to Coracon, who nodded and placed it in side his loose jacket. You had to be careful with you marks now, thieves were everywhere. He walked over and untied Cormuck's lead line from the wagon.

"What!" Ilona said, in shock, as she looked at Phalona, "We need flour? We just bought some I thought?"

Phalona sighed tiredly. "I know but I had to trade it for some new work clothing." she explained quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Oh…" Ilona just shrugged. They needed the clothes; it was bad enough when flour was priced high enough to be traded for clothing.

Coracon made an impatient sound.

"Can we get going? I'd rather not be caught walking back here at night."

"Fine…" Ilona said, in a drawn out breath. Coracon gave her an annoyed look and she giggled.

"Be careful you two." Phalona said, as she walked back behind the wagon.

"We'll be fine! Come _on_ Ilona!" Coracon began to walk, setting a fast pace, avoiding the traffic by walking on the side of the road, which was difficult with the runner.

"Wait up!" Ilona called as she put the list into a pocket and buttoned it up. She had to run to catch up with her brother. For every one of his steps it took two of her own.

They didn't talk, dust from the wagons and beasts made it impossible, unless someone didn't care about acquiring a load of dirt in their mouth. After ten minutes of calf-burning walking, they came to the field that held the market place. Lord Holder Seaton had refused to allow the temporary market to be set within the Hold on its Green, because of thieves and beggars. Ilona could hear the constant noise, as hundreds of people came and bought or bargained from dawn till dusk. Her family was far enough away not to have to deal with the obnoxious noise and never-ending traffic, the only plus that their spot offered.

"Ilona get that list out, we should probably check out the bakers' station, they usually lower the price of flour during the hot hours."

"Duh…" Ilona muttered, as she unbuttoned her pocket and lifted out the list. "Let's see…" she murmured scanning the list. "We should purchase the flour first, this says we need two sacks."

"Why so much?!" her brother asked, surprised.

"I think Phalona's trying to get ready for when they kick us out…" Ilona said, in a quiet tone.

"Oh." Coracon said, equally quiet. No one wanted to think about being escorted from the Hold, and no longer having its protection. It was easier to think of the immediate present, there was no fear there.

The market place wasn't as busy as normal; it was just after midday, the hot time. Only fools, or those desperate for bargain prices, ventured out during this time. The market was set up in a square shape. The Bakercraft area was in the middle, benches and shadow screens had been put up for those willing to stop and eat. A few had chosen to, nearly all drank fruit juice of different concoctions. Liquors were drunk at night, when it was cool enough and a person needn't be as hydrated as in the daytime.

"Hello there!" Coracon smiled, broadly at the pair of young Bakercraft Journeymen sitting behind one of the stands. Neither looked happy to see the siblings, but never the less, they were customers.

"What can we do for you?" The man on the right said, neither made any move to get up.

"We need two sacks of flour, and a sack of sweetening please." Ilona said, as she smiled prettily and fluttered her eyelashes. The Journeyman on the right smiled at her, before he got up and walked to the back of the stand. The other man continued to sit and stare at them, with a hint of annoyance, as he sipped his drink.

"That will be six marks, please." The Journeyman Baker placed the two bags of flour and bag of sweetening on the wooden counter.

"What!" Coracon gaped at the Baker.

"You're kidding!" Ilona said, wide-eyed in astonishment. Four marks was understandable, but six!

"Sorry, guys but that's the price. The last shipment for flour and sweetening was due four days ago, supplies are short." The Journeyman sounded genuinely sorry.

"Will the next shipment be in tomorrow then?" Coracon asked, still miffed at the high price. The other Journeymen laughed and the three people looked at him.

"Yer flour and sweetnin' ain't a comin' anah time soon." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Can you say that a little clearer please?" Ilona said, having trouble understanding his backwoods jargon. The Journeyman who they and been talking too sighed and shook his head.

"What Steen was saying, is that it won't be coming at all. We got word yesterday that the traders were ambushed, and taken captive by the Thieves. Only people four escaped, we're lucky that we even got word about the ambush."

"Shards." Coracon swore, and Ilona gave him a surprised look.

"What's stopping the thieves from coming here then?" Ilona asked, fear rising in her stomach.

"I don't know…" Was the only reply, silence gathered.

"I guess we're going to be taking three sacks of flour then." Coracon said, quietly, breaking the silence. He dug through his jacket trying finding the little bag of marks; the Journeyman nodded and went to the back of the stall.

"Coracon! Why three? We can't spend that much!" Ilona looked, wildly, at her brother, who stared back at her with exasperation.

"Think Ilona, if this is the only stuff that's left for the next two weeks, the price is just going to get higher. This is our only chance to get it at a somewhat low price."

"You're right, our Master is going to be raising the price tomorrow morning." The Journeyman Baker said, coming back with another bag of flour. "The baker goods weren't the only wagon train to be ambushed. I suggest you get whatever you need from the smith and weaving crafts, and quick."

"Alright…" Coracon grudgingly, handed the marks over to the Journeyman and picked up two of the flour sacks and placed them on the runner. Ilona nodded goodbye to the Journeymen as she picked up the sweetening and the other sack of flour and placed them on Cormuck as well, the runner barely huffed his annoyance, knowing that this chore was not as difficult as water collecting.

"What stuff do we need to get from the smith and clothing stalls?" Coracon glanced at Ilona, who was unusually silent.

Ilona shook her head, and took out the list. "Uh…" she cleared her throat, "Nothing from the smith…we need three shirts." Ilona folded up the list and put it back in her pocket. The siblings moved off towards the right corner, where the Weavercraft stalls were set up.

"Hello" Coracon said, politely, to a young Journeywoman. She was short with brown hair and an oval shaped face.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked, smiling.

"We need three shirts please, more on the large size if possible." Ilona adjusted the sacks of sweetening and flour to accommodate the shirts.

The Journeywoman nodded and headed out behind the stall, she had one of the few stalls that were open. Over a third had closed, while most spectators looked confused, Coracon and Ilona knew the reason why.

"That will be four marks please." She put the wrapped package of shirts on the table.

"Only four?" Ilona asked, surprised, having expected the shirts to be more expensive like the flour prices.

"So you haven't raised the prices yet, I would have thought with the shortage…" Coracon he handed over the marks, giving the Journeywoman a somewhat confused look.

She frowned at them, "How did you know? Only the Crafts and the Lord Holder are supposed to know." She sighed, and shook her head. "It's not good, as you can see, most of the stalls have had to close because we've sold out of everything… have a good day."

Coracon and Ilona nodded, and left, getting out of the way of several other customers. The two wandered away, not saying anything.

"We need to get three or four fowl to replace the ones that died." Ilona sighed, looking at the list once again.

"That's just great. How are we going to get them back to the wagon? We can't place cages on Cormuck!" Coracon grumbled to himself crossly.

"I'm sure we can find someone to help us carry them, they aren't that heavy…" Ilona peered around, looking for someone who would help carry some of their things. Only some old men, and the craftsman were around, and there was -

"Oh not again…" Ilona groaned. Margery was walking towards them, carrying a basket full of bread loaves. She looked exhausted, but Ilona didn't care. She hadn't liked Margery the first time they'd met; she didn't think anything had changed since.

"Hey! Coracon! Let's check out the smith stalls anyways, just in case you know…" Ilona dragged at her brothers arm, trying to ovoid been seen by Margery.

"Ilona I don't think…" Coracon began.

_"Ilona!" _

The siblings stopped at the shout, and Ilona groaned in despair. Coracon gave her a weird look, before turning around and looking at Margery, who was walking towards them.

"Hello, how are you?" Margery said, all nice and fuzzy.

Ilona smiled politely, knowing perfectly well Margery wasn't interested in her at all. "Oh I'm doing well, thank you. Coracon, this is Margery. I met her at the well a day or two ago."

"Margery this is my older brother Coracon" Introductions done, the three just stood there for a moment, at a loss of words.

"So do you live around here?" Coracon asked, smiling charmingly.

"Yes, I grew up at Paradise River Sea Hold…" Margery said, smiling right back.

.

"Really!" Coracon exclaimed; making it sound like growing up there was neat. "So what does your family do?"

"Oh, my mother does some weaving, and my father is a fisher, we mainly help him fish. Though I've been helping out the refuges' and doing little things here and there." Margery shifted the wooden basket on her hip, looking annoyed at her burden.

"That's really thoughtful…"

Ilona rolled her eyes at her brother, but was careful to turn her head so Margery wouldn't see her. What was so interesting about some dimglow girl who lived in a fishing hold, and her family fished?

"What brings you all the way up here then?" Ilona asked, secretly curious, and not to happy that her brother found Margery interesting.

Margery turned her attention to Ilona, "I had to do some errands for the family I'm working for at the moment. They needed some loaves of bread, but I didn't get enough because the price has raised so much!"

"I know." Coracon agreed with Margery, smiling at her.

"It's really a shame, I mean, not to be rude…but you people really don't have that many marks. It's really quite sad that the crafts people can take advantage of you in such way. But what can you do about it…" Margery shook her head sadly as she gave them a look filled with pity.

"All I always hear, too, are people complaining about Lord Holder Seaton. He really is a great man; I don't see the reason for disliking him so. I mean, he offered a place for everyone to stay, gave them protection. Which most Lord Holder's wouldn't do, you know, and just because they have to leave after awhile, people are so unappreciative."

Ilona felt rage run through her, making her nearly sick with disgust. _Well maybe if you were in their position you would be complaining too! _Ilona thought viciously, but she kept silent and calm on the outside, only her angry stare gave away her true feelings. She looked at Coracon and watched, smugly, as the charming smile vanished from his face. _Oh yes, now you get to meet the real Margery. _Ilona thought, keeping a blank expression on her face.

"Uh…"Coracon seemed at a loss for words. "Well we have to get back to our _wagon_ so it was nice meeting you Margery." Margery frowned a little, clearly she had done something wrong, but she didn't know what.

"Oh well…yes-uh, nice to meet you to…" Margery said, still looking puzzled.

"See you…or we might not. Lord Seaton will be displacing us soon, so who knows." Ilona sweetly said, as they walked away.

They didn't say anything for a while, until Coracon, who kept looking over his shoulder, finally spoke up. "What a pompous little holdbrat! Did you hear her?"

"Yes…" Ilona gave her brother an annoyed look. "The next time I want to check out something for no reason, just follow. Okay."

"Fine…"Coracon still looked disgusted at the rudeness of Margery.

"Cheer up, we have supper waiting. I guess we'll just have to make another trip tomorrow to get the fowl." Ilona said, giving her brother a happy look.

"Maybe if she were in the same position, she wouldn't be feeling so good…" Coracon muttered to himself. Ilona sighed, all the talk of being displaced playing in her head, and also of her older brothers. They were Journeyman Traders, and worked with some train, but she couldn't remember what. She didn't want to think of them getting abducted by the thieves…

"Ilona…Illonnna" Coracon said, giving her a funny look.

"What?" Ilona snapped her thoughts making her short tempered.

"I said, at least if we leave here, we won't have to deal with people like that anymore."

"Oh…" Ilona flushed, embarrassed that she had snapped at her brother for no reason. "Yes…but I did snuff her out didn't I!" Ilona grinned, proudly, but than her smile disappeared, as her thoughts came back. "Coracon, do you remember what trade trains Benton and Astylar work on?"

Coracons's brow furrowed for a moment, before he nodded. "Yes…Benton is dealing with the transportation of animals… something to do with bovines I think Hmm…Astylar…he transports the Weavingcraft goods."

Coracon and Ilona stared at each other, each thinking the same horrible thoughts. Had he been abducted?

"We have to go tell Dad…" Ilona gasped a feeling of fear and foreboding clenching her gut.

"We don't know anything yet…"

"Yes…but…Coracon! Dad and Phalona _need_ to know." Ilona gave her brother an astonished look; he simply shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"Alright…"

"Let's hurry, I'm hungry and I don't like the way those people are looking at us." Ilona quickened her pace, even though she was already parched and exhausted. Too many of the holdless were eyeing the siblings, in too much of a speculative way, for her like.

Even though Coracon was there, a few man could easily help 'lighten' their runner's load, Ilona knew that in another few days things would get even worse. _It would probably be better if we just left_, Ilona thought as she hurried along, the idea of telling her parents and leaving the Hold playing in her mind.


	6. Guests

Disclaimer: Anne McCaffrey created Pern, I did not will not take credit for it.

**Guests**

The air was humid as Ilona trudged, once again, with Cormuck and a water load to their wagon. _I'm getting tired of this…_Ilona thought squinting against the suns bright glare. She made her way through the middle of the road; avoiding pesky passerby's who begged for marks or various other necessities. There was nothing she could do to help them, if she started giving to the needy, her family would be constantly asked for help, or worse, sacked.

Ilona's mind drifted, aimlessly, as she walked with Cormuck and his load of cool water. Everything was normal, well, as normal things could be in a Hold where food shortages were common and the act of robbing was practiced far too much.

"LOOOOK!!!!"

The ear-deafening shout took Ilona by surprise, and made her jump. Cormuck sidestepped, startled, and Ilona was caught for a few moments in silent battle with the runner; as Cormuck tried to get control of his lead line and bolt. Gasping for breath, Ilona dragged on the lead line, forcing the startled runner to follow, unwilling. A few more seconds and they were standing in the road's ditch. Ilona made soothing sounds to the startled runner, as well as trying to discern what had made him try to bolt. Then, she became aware of what was happening.

Woman, children, aunties and uncles lined the road smiling, cheering, and clapping as three vertical single file rows of smartly dressed men, marched their way towards the Gather green. At the head of the marchers there was an impressively dressed man, in what looked like his late fifties, riding a tall white runner stallion. The holdless people cheered when they saw him, Ilona was confused. '_What's going on?'_ Following the man on the white runner, were ten men with slightly less extravagant dress clothes, atop varying colors of well-bred runners. It was obvious to Ilona that this was some type of coalition, though she had no idea where they had come from or what their purpose was at Paradise River Hold.

She watched the line of soldiers continue to march for what seemed like forever, after half of a candlemark the soldiers' ended and big wagons took up the last of the large procession. Excitement filled the air like static and hundreds of holdless followed the end of the march, flooding the usually empty dirt road. Ilona was one of the few who didn't go and investigate, her excitement and curiosity was as great as theirs, but she had Cormuck, and Ilona knew he would get spooked again by the large amount of people.

Reluctantly, Ilona tore her eyes away from the end of the procession. She wrapped the lead line around her hand tightly, and set off at a brisk jog. Cormuck snorted his annoyance, but was forced to trot all the way back to the wagon. All along the sides of the road Ilona encountered people with smiling faces, gossiping as they made their way to the Hold. _Can the green fit so many people?_ Ilona thought, as she kept on jogging.

They made it to the wagon in record time, Cormuck's sides heaved with exhaustion and sweat soaked his flanks. Ilona was in no better shape, out of breath and sweating profusely. The heat from the midday sun seemed to have seeped whatever strength she had had before, Ilona stood leaning up against Cormuck, breathing deeply.

Phalona was at the wagon with Bernen and Pharen; Coracon wasn't in sight. Phalona was talking urgently with Bernen but Ilona was too exhausted to pay attention. The rest of her energy went into unloading Cormuck, brushing him down and tying him next to Clara. After the runner was taken care of Ilona tiredly finished watering the remaining fowl; too few for her liking.

Phalona was still talking to her father, but now he seemed to be agreeing. Nodding his head every few sentences, while looking at the ground, he appeared to be pondering her words.

"Okay then!" Bernen all of a sudden picked his head up and looking around. He first spotted Pharen, playing with his wooden blocks; then Ilona sitting tiredly on the wagon's edge.

"I'm glad to see you didn't run off like you brother." Bernen smiled slightly. "The wagon's safe enough here, nobody will be willing to steal with all the aunties and uncles," he motioned around to the old persons, "to dare steal anyone's valuables. I bet Holder Seaton will have his guards patrolling soon enough…"

Ilona nodded as her father spoke, her excitement hadn't yet dispersed, and she was regaining strength with every word he spoke.

"…. all are going to see what this congregation of military personals is announcing at Paradise River Hold!" Bernen finished, nodding his head with his decision.

Ilona could barely contain her excitement; her exhaustion from running was gone, replaced by the excitement of going to the Hold.

"Can we go, now?" Ilona demanded childishly; jumping off the wagon and walking back and forth excitedly.

"We can now, thanks to you. We couldn't have gone barging off without watering the animals, Ilona." Phalona said, in a praising tone as she held a squirming Pharen in her arms. Ilona smiled slightly, more than a little aware of Phalona's praise.

Throughout the walk she kept edging her parents to go faster. "We're going to miss everything if we don't hurry." she had wailed at one point.

"Calm down girl, there's no need to rush. I am sure we won't miss a thing." Bernen had reprimanded.

Ilona had glared and kept running ahead, every now and then hurrying back to check on their whereabouts. Finally they arrived at the Hold, so many holdless crowded about that Ilona could neither see, nor hear anything because of the large group. She stayed close to her father, but he couldn't see or hear anything either. Phalona looked just as annoyed as Ilona did, having no luck asking passing people what was going on. They stood at the end of the mob for about ten minutes before Ilona saw someone she recognized.

"Margery!" Ilona yelled waving. But the dirty-blond haired teen didn't hear her. "MARGERY!" She yelled again, demanding to be heard.

Margery looked around caught sight of Ilona's flailing arms and waved back hesitantly. Slowly she made her way through the crowd, making it to Ilona's little spot, of which Ilona moved aside so Margery could stand there.

"Who's this Ilona?" Phalona asked politely as she looked and smiled at Margery.

"This is Margery. I met her at the well, she lives here." Ilona replied as Margery nodded politely to Bernen and Phalona.

"Technically," Margery smiled, "I live at Paradise River Sea Hold. But I know my way round this Hold too."

"Margery, this is my stepmother Phalona and my father Bernen." Ilona introduced them all. Flurries of greetings were spoken before silence set in. Margery though, didn't let it stay so for long.

"I know why the soldier's are here!" She said loudly, her eyes bright with excitement as she smiled. "Their leader, Minor Holder Terrill, great uncle of Lord Afronya of South Bend Hold, has gathered nearly three thousand soldiers in the last few sevendays to fight the thieves!" Margery looked barely able to controlling her excitement.

"Really! Our cothold is in South Bend! But why isn't Lord Afronya leading them?" Ilona frowned, puzzled.

"I can answer that." Bernen answered, "As much as I like Lord Holder Afronya for his good leadership, I don't believe he's the man to lead an army. I think he made a good choice in choosing Holder Terrill. Holder Terrill runs Manton Hold, a minor Hold to the west of South Bend Hold. I've heard good things about the man."

Phalona, Margery, and Ilona listened to Bernen each with varying degrees of excitement. Clearly, something big was going to be happening, enough to get make a Lord Holder give his uncle control of a growing army.

"Really I haven't…" Margery stopped as all around them people stopped talking and a thin voice could be heard towards the main Hold area on the green.

"I am Holder Terrill of Manton Hold, beholden to South Bend Hold and uncle to Lord Holder Afronya of South Bend. I come to Paradise River Hold and Paradise River Sea Hold to ask for those willing to volunteer, and join my fighters in the fight against the thieves!"

At this point his voice was lost as hundreds of people started to babble to their neighbors, nonstop. Ilona was frustrated, and kept trying to see over the people in front, but was unable because of her height. Margery had the same problem, and they both stood in awkward silence as Bernen and Phalona talked with their neighbors about Terrill's announcement. It took a few minutes for the crowd to calm down enough for Ilona to hear Holder Terrill speak once again.

"I realize," Holder Terrill continued, "that many, if not all, willing volunteer's have families with no permanent homes as of the present. Because of this and many of your grievance conditions, both Lord Holder's Seaton and Afronya are willing to offer temporary housing in both their own Holds."

Once again the crowd responded with a fevered pitch. Margery sighed, obviously bored, but Ilona was ecstatic. She could go home! Everything was going to be okay! Her mind spun with her happiness at the thought of seeing the small cothold where she grew up. Slowly, the crowd calmed down, Holder Terrill waited patiently until it was quiet enough for the tail end of the crowd to hear him.

"People who had lived in either of these Holds can return to their homes. Other holdless of displaced Holds can check in at the temporary guidance stations here to choose which minor holds they wish to occupy. The minor Holds can only occupy so many, please sign up for which minor holds your family wishes to live in." He voice paused for a moment before continuing.

"There is also a sign up for volunteers at these stations. Yes it is a great gift that these Lord Holder's have bestowed upon you who are needy. But it will do no good if the thieves destroy those new found homes! It is the duty of every man here to protect his family against the monsters who wish to _destroy _those considered dear to YOU." Terrill finished with a yell.

Ilona looked at her Father; he was standing straight and tall. His shoulders back and chest pushed out; a look of determination upon his face that Ilona had never seen before. She knew, like he did, that Coracon, Phalona and herself could manage the farm by themselves. Inside of her, she felt pride, mixing with her previous excitement. Pride in her brave Father; who was willing to defy the wretched thieves to help protect his family. Phalona was smiling at Bernen, pride at having such a husband showed itself in her face and her straight back.

"And so," Holder Terrill began again, "I offer a way for you all to protect, and take pride in your ability to offer your families more of a reason to look upon you with pride. Join my army and we will tear these _festering_ thieves from the forests!"


	7. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pern, Anne McCaffrey does. All the characters are my own.

Note: I know its short and I'm sorry. The next chapter should be up soon and will hopefully be longer!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Chance Meeting**

_"And so," Holder Terrill began again, "I offer a way for you all to protect, and take pride in your ability to offer your families more of a reason to look upon you with pride. Join my army and we will tear these festering thieves from the forests!" _

A swelling roar encompassed the green as hundreds upon hundreds of the holdless shouted their agreement. So much was the determination of the holdless that not a candlemark had passed after Holder Terrill's speech when lines began to form at the closest of the signup stations.

Ilona had lost sight of Margery in the bustle of the crowd. She stuck close to her parents, making sure she didn't lose sight of them; out of nowhere someone grabbed her left arm. Ilona jerked fearfully away from the person, only to find Coracon grinning at her.

"I'm going to join!" his laughed his grin and eyes were filled with boyish excitement.

"You can't join! Father would never let you." Ilona said, astonished he would leave her alone at the cothold. Coracon screwed up his face with annoyance, glaring at her. His hand clenched her arm painfully.

"Father has been babying me for too long. He let Astylar and Benton leave home when they were _both _fifteen turns! I disserve to be treated like an adult. You and Phalona will-"

"Will what?" Ilona snapped, trying to yank her arm away, to no avail. "We'll be stuck taking care of the _entire_ cothold without you or Father. It's hard enough taking care of Pharen with the whole family, but you expect us to deal without your help too?!" She starred at him accusingly; he met her icy stare with one of his own.

"Ilona…I can't live on that poor excuse of a life. I wasn't meant to be a cotholder, and I won't be. Father will have to deal with that fact. You and Phalona _can _take care of the hold. And if it gets too hard, I bet there are plenty of people willing to work." He stopped, breathing hard, his hand tightening even more on her arm; a look of pleading on his face. "Ilona don't you see…I just can't live doing nothing anymore. I have a chance to do what I want, I'm needed. Please, if you are on my side Father will let me sign up. Please."

They stood there starring at each other, amidst a crowd of strangers. '_Father would never let him…would he?' _Ilona didn't know what to do; she had always known Coracon wasn't the cotholder type. What might have been common knowledge to her might not have been noticed by her Father. Finally she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Coracon I'll side with you on thi-," she broke off, as he let go of her arm and hugged her.

Tossing her side to side, Coracon laughed. "Don't worry sister you'll be happy you said 'yes' when I save you from some thief! Oh yes you will!"

"But…BUT," she gasped, from lack of breath from his tight embrace.

Letting her go, Coracon stood in front of her smiling, his brown eyes bright with happiness and excitement. People were giving them weird looks, making Ilona blush with embarrassment at their attention.

"But what?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You have to help me find someone willing to stay and help out. Starting right now, if we don't find someone you're not going anywhere." Ilona stood hands on hips, in a demanding pose. No way was she going to let him run off and leave all the work to her.

Coracon smiled. "Fine," he shrugged. "Let's look around. I bet there's going to be hundreds of women left alone, who might want to live with you and work! Besides we pay well." He grinned at his last comment; his carefree nature had such an effect on Ilona that she smiled. For once it felt like things might work themselves out okay for all of her family.

"Ilona! ILONA!"

Ilona turned around to see Margery dashing through the crowd. She stopped and waited impatiently. Coracon looked around and watched the girl run towards them, an annoyed look on his face.

Margery came to a halt in front of Ilona breathing heavily. She smiled politely at Coracon, and nodded to Ilona catching her breath.

"Where are…you go..ing to go…?" She gasped out weakly, looking at Ilona.

"I'm going to go home. Back to our cothold in South Bend…" She ended awkwardly, not sure what Margery wanted.

"Do you know anyone needing help? I was hoping to get into the main-" Margery was interrupted by an enthusiastic Coracon.

"Yes! You're hired!! See Ilona, you even have someone you know willing to help. By the egg what luck!" Coracon was smiling broadly at a startled Margery, who blushed after a moment. Ilona had to force herself not to kick her brother. This couldn't work. Margery was mean and self-centered; she wouldn't fit in at the farm! Ilona smiled tightly at Margery.

"It's nice to see you again…Margery?" Coracon said politely.

"Oh…uh...nice to see you Coracon" Margery smiled and blushed prettily. This annoyed Ilona to no end. No girl was allowed to flirt with her brother, especially in plain view, and hadn't Coracon thought she was rude? Ilona's dislike for Margery deepened.

"Aren't you already working for someone else?" Ilona asked, hopefully.

"Oh no, they are going back to their cothold in South Bend, as well. Cherri told me that she didn't want my help anymore…so I'm free. My parents also think it's a good idea if I get out and see the world. What better way than learning about living on a cothold in another Hold while earning marks?" Margery smiled happily at Ilona, who felt like punching her face.

"We'll first have to ask Dad, Coracon. It isn't _your _marks that would be paying Margery." Ilona felt triumphant as Margery's and Coracons's face fell. Father wouldn't let this girl live with them…

"Well let's go see what he'll say." Coracon said, visibly trying to put the smile back on his face, it didn't work well. With an angry nod, Ilona marched off in the direction of the wagon. Hoping her father wasn't there, that Margery would fall behind, or that her brother would stop daydreaming and live the life he was meant to live.


	8. Assignments

Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern book series belongs to Anne McCaffrey, all of the characters in this story are my own.

Assignments

"Do you have any experience with a sword?" The clerk asked in a nasally voice, not even bothering to look up at the new recruit.

"No." Coracon answered, embarrassed.

The clerk simply nodded, not noticing Coracon's embarrassment, and wrote something on Coracon's personal file for the coalitions records.

"Do you have any experience with a weapon?"

"I'm a pretty good with a bow, and a slingshot…" Coracon said, somewhat annoyed at the clerk for his uncaring attitude.

"Good, here you are." The clerk finally looked up; revealing a pinched-looking face with brown eyes much to close together. "Take this to one of the assignment desks, they will deal with you further. NEXT!"

Coracon took the paper without saying thank you, and quickly headed off to the opposite side of the busy field to the assignment area. Already long lines were in front of the six desks, he chose the one on the far right, which had the shortest line, and stood holding his form, twitching impatiently.

His mind traveled as he stood waiting for his turn, Bernen hadn't been happy when Coracon had insisted on joining along with him. Luckily Margery had been very insistent about working in Coracon's place, and even at a relatively low price! So Bernen had accompanied him down to the sign up stations, but Coracon had accidently 'lost' him in the crowd after he had been signed. Many people, mostly young men and older fathers, had come to sign up for Minor Holder Terrill's volunteer coalition against the organized group that was simply referred to as 'The Thieves'.

"NEXT! Young man, step forward!" A gruff voice yelled out in front of Coracon, he obeyed and found himself in front of an older man with a somewhat balding head and grey hair. The man reached out his hand, and Coracon handed him the form. Immediately, with surprising quickness, the clerk began to copy the forms contents onto another sheet.

"It's says here that you know how to use the bow, can you do that while riding a runner?" this clerk looked up expectantly at Coracon.

"I have never tried, Sir."

The clerk frowned, nodding as he wrote something down, first on Coracon's form, and then the other. "You will be put under the command of training instructor Commander Neale, report to practice field five at four in the afternoon, eat before hand and _do not be late_ or you will be reprimanded. Don't lose the form either; it's the only thing that can be used to prove your identity and position with the coalition."

"Thank you." Coracon said, politely, as the clerk gave him back the form. The clerk nodded and yelled for the next in line to step up.

Coracon headed towards the market, it was already close to two in the afternoon, and he hadn't eaten yet. He had five marks that Bernen had given him, for anything he would need to buy and as emergency funds in case anything happened. Entering the market that was mostly vacated Coracon headed towards the middle where the Bakingcraft stands were. He walked up to the first one; a bored looking black haired Journeyman was leaning against the back of the counter.

"Hello there, can I have a plate of food please." Coracon asked as he sat down on one of the many sheltered tables.

"The midday meal was two hours ago." The journeyman muttered, sounding annoyed to have a customer.

"I'm not the only one hungry, there are a bunch of others just finishing with joining, and I doubt they've had any lunch like me." Coracon replied tersely.

"So you say…" The Journeyman frowned at Coracon as he bustled in the stall and began to cook tubers, fish and a variety of greens. Coracon eyed the food hungrily, though he grimaced at the fried fish, and waited silently at his table.

"So how many do you reckon are going to be comin' to eat?" The Journeyman asked nonchalant as he began to toss the salad greens.

"Oh I'd say three or six hundred easily, I was lucky to get into the lines quick or I'd still be waiting with the rest of them!"

"The lunch rush was not as busy as normal, but I just thought it was from the lack of marks, Holder Terrill's speech and such…" The Journeyman nodded and frowned to himself. Coracon watched as he dug into a wooden barrel and brought out several small and dirty tubers and began to peel them as Coracon's fish was frying. Coracon grinned a little, knowing he had just helped the Journeyman Cook by hinting of the hungry recruits.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Coracon nodded politely and handed the Journeyman a thirty-second piece as he put the wooden bowl of food and a cool glass of fruit juice on the table. Coracon wolfed down his food, hesitating only a moment on the fried fish. He drank the juice and relished the cold temperature and the rich flavor. He placed the empty bowl in a woven basket with a sign on the front saying

"PLEASE RETURN DIRTY DISHES AND UTENSILS HERE"

Coracon walked along the main road to Paradise River Sea Hold, which was unusually busy during the hot time of the day. He avoided traffic by walking behind the wagons alongside the road. He watched as nearly all of the holdless families were preparing for fast departure to avoid getting caught in the inevitable traffic out of the hold. Many empty spots had already appeared where faster families had already left.

Coracon made his way down to the wharf, hoping to catch his boss on the boat where he had been working. Usually there was little, to no activity on the wharf during the hot time, but it was teaming with activity as wagons and wagons of families were talking with Captains of the larger boats. _'That's strange'_ he thought, but the families of holdless left his mind as he spotted the "Three Brunettes" the fishing boat his Captain owned, docked up ahead. Walking around a large wagon with a baby crying in it, he jogged up the ramp and jumped down on the deck.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice spoke up from a small cabin with the door open. Captain Tagner walked onto the deck and visibly relaxed when he saw Coracon, though the frown never left his face.

Captain Tagner was a short grisly man in his late fifties who sported multiple scars, a full dark brown beard, and a missing finger from his years working on fishing ships. He wasn't particularly nice and he rarely talked except to shout demands, but overall he was fair guy who worked his crew hard. It was well known that anybody working on the "Three Brunettes" where worked harder but made more marks than the other fishing ships. If Tagner thought you were lazy, or a trouble maker, you were let go immediately. Coracon had been the sixth person Tagner had hired in the last two sevendays. The others having not met Tagner's standards or had simply not shown up after a day of the demanding work.

That is how Coracon had gotten his job, an hour before he had come looking for some form of employment, the previous ships boy had been laid off because of his 'laziness' and rude attitude. Coracon's first impression of Tagner was a harsh old man who had way too many beliefs and a very high expectancy of his workers. But after the first two days, Coracon had found the captain to be a good man at heart, who only kept such high standard's to wheedle out any money seeking problem-makers.

Now he stood in front of Coracon and raised his overly-bushy eyebrows. "I bet yer here to tell me that yer quitin' now and you want yer pay." Tagner spoke bluntly to Coracon who swallowed a little.

"Well I..er..yes." he stumbled out weakly. Captain Tagner still made him uneasy; he could never tell if he was in a good or bad mood. The frown seemed to be the only expression for all of his emotions.

Captain Tagner's frown deepened somewhat and he nodded. "I knew you and some of the other youngins' would join the moment the runner came with the news. Pity it is, you new boys were the best help I'd had in a few turns I'd tell ya. Well come on in, I've already prepared yer pay." Tagner turned around and walked into the small cabin, and Coracon followed somewhat baffled and pleased by the comment.

"Here's yer pay for the last two days, plus a bonus."

"Thanks Sir!" Coracon picked up his small leather pocket bag off of a neat desk, empty save for two other leather bags, a shuffle of papers, hides, and a feather and ink bottle. He had given Tagner the small bag to place his marks in for safe keeping. Shelves lined the walls of the cabin and a painted picture of three women, two younger and one older, hung behind the desk besides that, no other ornament decked the small cabin.

"If yer every lookin' for any work, I'd be glad t'have you on my ship."

"Thank you Sir!" Coracon couldn't think of anything else to say, but thankfully, Captain Tagner just nodded in pleased manner, or so he liked to think.

They walked outside as Tagner continued to talk. "Now be careful fightin' in that coalition or whatever they're callin' it. Just remember that them dragons can fly and they flame and bite, so watch yer head…" Tagner said as he walked beside Coracon to the ramp. "Keep well boy and don't get killed!"

"Captain Tagner may I speak with you?" An older man in ragged clothes walked up the ramp as Coracon left.

"Thank you Sir! Good health to you too!" Coracon shouted over his shoulder, the noise at the wharf had increased fivefold as family upon family with all of their belongings talked and shouted near the boats. Coracon thought he heard Captain Tagner laugh, but he wasn't certain and shrugged it off as his imagination.

"_Dragons? What dragons?"_ Coracon froze at the end of the ramp. He turned to go back up and ask but several other men, looking holdless with their ragged clothes and faces, pushed him away from the ramp.

_That crazy old man doesn't know what he's talking about…" _Coracon thought uneasily.


	9. New Recruit

Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern book series belongs to Anne McCaffrey, all of the characters in this story are my own.

**New Recruit**

Getting through the mass of people was nearly impossible, and by the time Coracon managed to get into a side alleyway, his time to meet with on the training field was only a half a candlemark away. "I'll never make it now." He grumbled out loud thinking about the heavy traffic on the road. Originally, Coracon had wanted to go and say one last goodbye to his family, especially Ilona, but now there was no time.

The road heading to the outskirts of Paradise River Hold was as busy as Coracon had thought, but fortunately no wagons crowded the ditches. He jogged and walked in the ditches and grimaced as he sloshed through the scarps of hide, food and waste left by the refugees. He picked up speed but was making good time, while dragonlengths and dragonlengths of wagons moved slowly on the congested way. At one point he had to ask directions from two men in uniform where training field number five was located, he was directed out of the hold and after coming to a field road found a hastily made sign with directions to all of the training fields painted on it in big black letters. Following the directions he walked on a road which would eventually lead into forest where cotholders lived, and to finally a dead end. Others, young man like him, walked the road by themselves or laughing and chatting in small groups, a swagger to their step.

Coracon ignored them and suffered the laughs and jeers as he jogged up the road. He didn't talk back, which would have been his normal response. He wasn't going to risk being late for teaching some holdbrat a lesson. A few lone people began to jog as well once they saw Coracon, and they trailed not far behind him. A few dragonlengths down the makeshift road the training pastures on either side were numbered opposite of each other, one was on the left and two was on the right and continued until they stopped at number six. All of the other fields were long but not as wide and already contained many newly recruited men who formed large masses in the fields.

Sweat was beginning to run down his face and chest when he finally arrived at the sign displaying training field five. This field was more box-like than the others, to Coracon's farmer's eye he saw a nice pasture that wasn't over grazed, flat and with few rocks. This area was owned and reserved as prime pasture land for the wealthy cotholders, now the fields near the forest had been donated to General Terrill for his use. The field was relatively large and the grass was cropped close to the ground by some type of animal, Coracon figured herdbeasts from the look of the manure droppings. They dotted the field, and he smirked slightly as he saw a young man, close to his age, vainly wiping of his boots on the short grass, having stepped accidently in a pile of dung.

All of the recruits appeared to be gathering near a stand of four large trees near the center of the field. Coracon had to cross over a small stream that ran through the upper east part of the pasture, the pasture's animals had created a large shallow area in the stream where a makeshift bridge had been made with a few long skinny dead branches placed over the stream. He easily walked across the bridge without getting wet and headed along the beaten path from the brook to the trees, also created by the animals.

Close to one-hundred young men were milling about in the ample shade provided by the four giants trees, Coracon felt the temperature drop slightly as he stepped underneath the canopy of the tree closest to the path. Many small and a few large groups of young men were talking and walking about in the shade. Each group was talking with excited tones but Coracon couldn't understand any single thread of conversation because of the noise.

A large horn sounded behind Coracon and he jumped involuntary and mentally kicked himself as he turned around and saw five men on runners trotting towards the tree. The man in front seemed to be the leader, and he wore fine-tailored clothes and rode a handsome looking runner, as he trotted closer Coracon saw he had a dark mustache, a nose crooked from being broken. The man wore a semi-open helmet which hid his hair color and his expression was blank which bordered on steely. The man sat straight-backed on the runner, and rode the animal with the best posture Coracon had ever witnessed. All in all Coracon had a feeling this man wasn't one mess around. The four men on runners behind the first were between twenty to thirty turns, Coracon assumed, he couldn't age the man in front.

The four men also had finely tailored clothes, and wore helmets, though not as tall as the first man's helmet. The one of the far left had a trimmed dark brown beard and a bulbous nose, the one next to him was tall, towering over all of the riders. He had blond hair which was cut to his shoulders, and a double chin. The one to his right was short and looked the youngest of the four, he had no beard or mustache, with a slightly turned up nose. Coracon couldn't tell his hair color because of the helmet.

The next one, on the far right, had a brown mustache and brown eyes, with a turned up nose as well, those two looked very similar and Coracon judged them to be farmer boys, with the two on the left of some holder family and upbringing. He guessed this because of the way the two on the left held their back straight up and eyed the new group of recruits with disdain; the two on the right kept their faces blank and had poor riding posture.

All of the recruits turned silent when the front man drew his runner closer to the new recruits. Making sure that everyone was silent the man began to speak.

"I am Commander Neale, and will be your instructor and commander throughout your stay in Minor Holder Terrill's army. Can everyone one hear me?"

A few yes's and yes sir's echoed weekly through the crowd.

Commander Neale nodded slightly as he talked in a gruff voice, his eyes searched through the crowd as he spoke, making a few unlucky recruits look away nervously when they made eye contact.

"When I ask a question in the future you will answer yes sir, or yes Commander Neale. Is that clear?"

The new recruits nodded simultaneously, with a few young men shouting 'yes sir' and 'yes Commander Neale'.

"We'll work on that. Now, I will introduce my helpers. The young man on the far left is my sword instructor Hirum. Everyone from beginner to moderate will be training with Hirum, anyone with experience will train with sword experience will be training with myself."

Hirum nodded stiffly at the recruits, a murmur went up as the young man started to talk, and they fell quite quickly at Commander Neale's silent stare.

"Good, now, beside Instructor Hirum is Instructor Evander who is my bow instructor, like Hirum, anyone with beginner to moderate experience will work with Evander, all experienced bowman will work with me." Neale paused and gestured to his right. "On the far right is Instructor Carlin, he is the running instructor. Anyone can run, but not many people have any endurance, and since we have a lack of runners we will have messengers relaying information to different Commanders. Lack of runners isn't the only reason, dragons are carnivores they eat meat and runners are scared beyond measure even when they get a little whiff of them, so keep that in mind if you do get a runner, because they aren't much use on the battlefield." He paused and frowned at the recruits.

"Is he serious?" A young man whispered beside Coracon.

"He is a Commander…" Someone else replied. Coracon didn't say anything, the heat in the crowd was suffocating and he was afraid he was hallucinating. Dragons? They were long gone…right? The rumors he and Ilona had heard were just rumors made up by scared refugees! They were supposed to be fighting thieves…

Neale continued. "On my far right is Instructor Cale he is the cavalry trainer, anyone with beginner to moderate experience will work with Instructor Cale. All experienced riders will work with Instructor Evander and I. We will train the experienced riders to shoot a bow and arrow from a runner's back."

Once again a murmur went up from the crowd, but this time it died more quickly as Commander Neale frowned at the recruits.

"Dismount." Neale ordered the Instructors before turning back to the recruits, "You will all undergo testing to see which experience level you fall under in the sword, bow, running and cavalry divisions. Each instructor will write the level of experience on your personal information sheets as each of you complete the test. Now form two lines for each instructor…"

Everyone seemed to start moving and talking at once and Commander Neale couldn't be heard over the noise. Coracon became lost in the crowd as every recruit vied for a place in the lines, he found himself shoved in between a tall dark fellow who smelled of sweet spices, and a short, but older looking man who eyed Coracon disdain when he nodded hello.

"QUIET!"

The crowds grew silent and anyone left out of a line quickly jumped into one, as Commander Neale's glare caught the unlucky few who moved to slow.

"You WILL NOT move or TALK or do ANTHING unless I SAY SO." Roared Neale.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME."

"YES SIR."

"YES COMMANDER NEALE."

"Good…everything you do from now on will be because I said you can do it.I need you trained and obedient and any who oppose my command can take it up with Holder Terrill, see how that goes! Ha! Now you joined for a reason, are you ready to train, become the best and die for your holds and families!

A roar went up as all of the recruits around Coracon yelled their agreement to Commander Neale. Coracon yelled along weakly, doubts had begun to form in his mind. _'Die?'_ he didn't want to die, it hadn't truly occurred to him that he might in any ways become hurt or killed. An annoying voice, which sounded a lot like his sister's, nagged him saying he should have gone home and become a cotholder.

"Too late now…" Coracon muttered to himself, the line began to move and he walked with it, just one more one more face among the sea of men.


End file.
